Heartlines
by Spid3rMonk3y
Summary: The story takes place after 3x01. Elena goes looking for Stefan after he had made a deal with Klaus. When she finds them she makes a deal herself; One that's going to change her life more than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

I've been walking for over 2 hours now. I might have been walking in circles as well because there was nothing in these damned woods except annoying insects buzzing around and trying to crawl up my shirt and hair. I'm tired and sweaty. I would kill for a bath. But the thought of Stefan keeps me going forward. Even though I have no idea what I'm going to do if I actually find him. I didn't really think things through before I set off to this rescue mission.

As soon as sheriff Forbes traced the call I was on the road to Smoky Mountains, Tennessee with a bagful of weapons, vervain, wolfsbane and a bottle with a little of Klaus' blood that remained when Katherine brought it for Damon. I figured Stefan might need it when I find him.I would've asked Alaric to come along but I knew he would've thought it's a stupid idea and I couldn't trust him not to tell Damon. So here I am alone in the mountains without a plan, but I had to do something.

Damon gave up on Stefan, but I can't and I won't. I have to believe that Stefan I fell in love with is still in there; that Klaus didn't completely brainwash him and made him flip the switch. The thought of Klaus made me angry. I imagined his evil smirk and his cold blue eyes – eyes of a monster.

It's getting dark. I was so lost in my thoughts that I completely stopped paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over something and fell. I felt something wet and sticky on my face and hands and I quickly rolled over to see where the hell I landed.

It was a body! A human body! I fought so hard to hold in a scream. I started crawling away from it, afraid that my legs would give out if I tried to stand up. My hand grabbed something soft and wet. I looked down to see I was holding a heart, a human heart! This time I screamed and the sound of my scream breaking the silence sent chills down my spine. I jumped up and looked around only to see a dozen of other bodies lying around the campfire with their hearts ripped out. The realization suddenly washed over me: they were werewolves. But why were they all dead? I was confused and terrified. My hands were trembling while I was trying to scrub off the blood of my face and hands.

I had to get the hell out of here. As I started running trying my best to forget the sight I left behind me, I let myself hope because I was on the right track. I didn't stop running even though I tripped several more times and earned some pretty bad cuts. He was somewhere out there. Stefan was out there and it was the only thing that mattered.

It was completely dark now. I started wondering if someone figured out I was gone. I told Damon I was going to spend the day shopping with Bonnie and Caroline, and I told them I was spending the day with Damon, looking into some new leads. It probably worked or Damon would already be here dragging me home kicking and screaming.

The sound of hurrying water reached my ears. I followed the sound and it led me to a beautiful mountain stream. It was flowing rapidly, making splashing sounds as the water hit the rocks. And on the other side of the river was a stone-built mountain house, almost hidden by a few pine trees. There weren't any lights on and it looked vacant. But I had to make sure. The river didn't look too deep and I decided to cross it. It was ice cold however. I felt every muscle in my body tense and I had to keep my teeth from chattering while I was holding onto rocks trying not to get carried away by the rapids.

When I was finally at the other side I ran up to the house and knocked on the door lightly but impatiently, without thinking of what could be waiting inside. Nothing happened. My heart sank. It was so foolish of me to hope Stefan would open the door and embrace me, the warmth of his arms making me forget about everything I've been through up until that moment. It was so foolish, yet that was exactly what I was hoping for.

I was still soaking wet and trembling. Since there was no one in there I decided to come in and warm up a bit, maybe even spend the night and continue my search in the morning. I grabbed the door knob and was surprised to see the door was unlocked. It opened slowly with a creak and I stepped in carefully.

I found myself in a cozy living room with stone walls, a round coffee table in the middle of the room, surrounded by a comfortable looking couch and two armchairs; And most importantly it had a fireplace. Exactly what I needed. I ran up to the fireplace and was so happy to see some firewood next to it. As I was going through my backpack trying to find some matches I heard a match being lit and a cold, amused voice behind me.

" Here, let me get that for you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong> Should I keep writing? <strong>_This is my first story ever so I know there's probably a lot I should work on. Honest opinions will be appreciated :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing. I was feeling inspired today so here's another chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY: " Here, let me get that for you, sweetheart."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

I found myself frozen in place, and it wasn't because I was cold. I stood up slowly and turned to face the man from my nightmares. Evil smirk danced on his face while he slowly leaned forward until I could feel his cold breath on my face, but I didn't dare move an inch. He tossed the match into the fireplace and took a step back to take a better look at me.

" Why, you look like hell darling. Would you care for a cup of tea? "

He asked now with a grin, his dimples showing. How can someone who has dimples be so terrifying is beyond me.

I just nodded, too afraid to use my voice. I was hoping to buy myself some time and try to figure out a way to convince him to release Stefan. The fact that he didn't kill me already gave me a tiny bit of hope.

He returned too quickly, not giving me much time to think, and placed a huge mug of hot tea in front of me.

" Sorry I couldn't get the door. I heard you crossing the stream so I figured you would need something to warm you up once you're here."

Oh great, I should have realized he would be able to hear me from a mile away. I nodded again, starting to feel a bit stupid and annoyed for not being able to utter a word. I took a small sip of tea and then a big gulp. It was the best tea I've ever tasted. My every muscle gratefully relaxed at the warmth of it, and my taste buds were ecstatic. I felt my voice return and I wanted to ask what kind of tea it was, but right now there were so many other, more important questions.

I turned to look at Klaus, noticing that he never took his eyes off of me, studying my facial expressions change from fear to surprise and content as I sipped my tea, and now fear again. He was looking at me with infinite patience, as if he had all the time in the world, which in his case wasn't too far from truth.

"Where is Stefan?" I heard myself say.

"Out. Running some errands." He replied simply and a big grin spread across his face like he was contemplating some inside joke.

I realized I probably didn't want to know what was so funny so I opened my mouth to ask another question when he cut me off.

" Care to share how you managed to survive the sacrifice? And stay human, if I may notice. Your boyfriend" he said _boyfriend_ like it was a curse word " didn't think it was important enough to mention." The smile disappeared from his face and I knew his patience ran out.

"You see, I faced some problems and I couldn't address their cause. My hybrids…well I think you met them on your way here. And now it all makes perfect sense."

The realization hit me like a hammer. In order for the curse to be completely broken, I had to die. And stay dead. If I give myself over now there's still hope he'll release Stefan. For me, on the other hand, there wasn't much hope.

" There was a spell" I started. He was listening patiently, waiting for me to elaborate so I continued: " My father's life force was linked to mine and.."

" And your father gave his life to keep you alive. How touching. It's interesting how many were willing to die so one could live. And yet here you are, wasting all their efforts. " He smiled coldly.

A sharp pain pierced my heart at his words. My eyes filled with tears, but I continued.

" I'm here to give myself over. All I ask for in return is for you to release Stefan."

He started laughing.

"Oh, my dear _doppelganger_, it doesn't seem to me you're in a position to negotiate. But go ahead and try to convince me. You're quite amusing to watch. So scared, yet so determined."

He was right. What was I thinking? There wasn't a thing I could say that could convince him not to kill me right now…Except…

I have his blood! That's it!

" I have vampire blood in my system. I could kill myself now and…"

My back was against the wall the second I spoke and his hand was wrapped around my neck.

" Now why would I let you do something that stupid? "

Once again he was right, and I didn't even have his blood in my system. It was in my backpack. But he didn't know that. All I needed was something to distract him while I take it and…

"Elena?" I heard the familiar voice filled with confusion and fear. My heart skipped a beat. Stefan.

He looked so tired and I could see sadness pressed so deep into his face that I just wanted to run up to him and hug him until everything is ok again. But nothing is ever going to be ok again. Klaus is going to kill me, and then he may even kill Stefan for betraying him. I should've never come here.

Klaus smiled and turned to face Stefan.

" Right on time. Is everything taken care of?" He asked walking across the room.

" Yes. But I assume you won't be needing a witch anymore."

"You assume right." Klaus glared at him. And within a spit second he was in front of Stefan with a stake through his chest.

" Noooo!" I shrieked dropping to my knees with a hand on my mouth.

Klaus continued, cold smile on his face. " What am I to do with the two of you?"

This was my only chance and I had to use it. I slowly crawled to my backpack and grabbed a bottle of Klaus' blood and a knife. Klaus turned around at the sound of empty bottle falling to the floor.

He looked completely confused and I managed a cold smile that I wasn't aware I was capable of pulling.

" I lied. I didn't have vampire blood in my system. But I do now." I said, holding the knife to my stomach.

" Let Stefan go or I swear I'm going to kill myself. " I just hoped he wouldn't call me a bluff. I remember the last time I had to stab myself. It's not the best feeling in the world.

Klaus let go of Stefan without taking his rage-filled eyes off of me. "Now give me your word you won't ever hurt him or anyone else I love"

He looked to the side laughing annoyed "You have my word, Elena." And then he turned to face Stefan again.

"Leave and don't come looking for Elena. Forget you were ever here. " Stefan's pupils were dilated before he blinked and disappeared. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Klaus turned to glare at me. "I hope you understand that you're going to pay dearly for what you just did."

He walked over to me, pulled the knife out of my hand, picked me up and I found myself in one of the rooms upstairs a second later.

"You're going to sleep in here." And with that he slammed the door shut and locked them.

I looked around the room. There was a large bed by the big window wall overlooking the river. There was a night stand next to the bed and a lamp on it. I turned it on and lay in bed. I turned to look through the window, with too many thoughts on my mind to even hope for sleep to come.

Tomorrow I die.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think so far? Good? Not so good? :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you like my story. I hope you like this chapter too :)**

**Anyway, Episode 3 airs tonight. I suppose you're as eager to see it as I am :D It'll probably inspire me to write another chapter by tomorrow :)**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY: Tomorrow I die.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

I was running through the dark, fog-filled woods. I could hear the twigs cracking beneath the feet chasing me. As he was getting closer, the fog grew ticker, embracing me, like a loyal servant obeying his commands. No matter how fast I ran, he'd still be right behind me, feeding on my fear, teasing me. And then the darkness overpowered me and I couldn't see a thing. I just felt cold hands wrap around my neck before my hunter's sharp teeth were ripping through my skin.

My eyes flew open and I found myself sitting up in bed, gasping for air. It was just a nightmare, but this realization didn't bring me comfort because reality is just as frightening.

It was sunrise and I turned to gaze at this beautiful sight, trying not to let the tears, that suddenly filled my eyes, ruin it.

I must've been sitting like that for hours before I heard the door unlock and Klaus come in.

"Good morning, sweet pea. Did you sleep well? "

I turned around to see him holding a bundle of clothes, with a big grin on his face. It disappeared while he studied my swollen eyes.

"Why so glum? Take a shower and come downstairs, I made breakfast. " He dropped the clothes on the bed before disappearing downstairs.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and took a minute to appreciate the fact that the maroon top with lace straps and denim shorts he gave me fit perfectly. At least I won't die wearing oversized borrowed clothes. I headed downstairs for my last meal.

Klaus was in the kitchen, drinking his coffee and reading newspapers. If he wore a house coat and some slippers I would forget he's a thousand years old sociopath.

My breakfast was sitting on the opposite side of the table. French toast, sunny side up eggs, and bacon, and I could swear they formed a smiley face. I looked up at Klaus and he smiled.

"Coffee?"

I nodded, looking at him suspiciously while he was pouring me a cup.

"Do you like your breakfast?" He sounded genuinely interested, like a friendly host pampering his guest. If I didn't know any better I would've believed his act.

"Yes, it's good. Thank you." I said, but it was an understatement. It was great! How could eggs and bacon taste this good? Is it because I'm really hungry, or due to the fact that he had over a thousand years to perfect it?

When I finished my breakfast I decided it's time to cut the act and move on to the question of the day.

"So…when are you going to kill me?" Well, it isn't something you get to ask every day. At least if you're not me.

He chuckled, putting his newspapers down. "Now, what's the hurry? I told you you're going to pay for this mess, and you will. Killing you right away would be too…generous, and not at all amusing to me."

"So you're gonna torture me first? Just for fun?" I asked sounding annoyed when I was actually scared to death of what he might have planned for me.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that… you made me dismiss my only comrade, so now you're going to keep me company as long as you prove…useful." An evil smirk spread across his face.

"I don't want to be part of whatever you're up to, so you might as well kill me right now." My anger finally surfaced.

"Well, well, look who decided to be brave. See, we're already having fun." He said with a maniacal glimmer in his eyes. This man scared me more than I'm willing to admit.

"I see the clothes fit." He said looking me up and down. I felt slightly embarrassed but also annoyed.

"There's more clothes in the box at the living room. You might want to check them out and kill some time while I'm away." He said, starting towards the front door.

"When will you be back?" I asked quickly.

"Why, miss me already?" I rolled my eyes and he winked at me before walking out the door and locking them.

As soon as he was out I ran to my backpack that was still sitting by the fireplace in the living room and searched for my phone. But Klaus took it, of course, along with all the weapons.

I just wanted to let everyone know I'm still alive and that they shouldn't worry about me, at least not yet. But maybe it's better this way. I don't want Damon or anyone else to get hurt trying to save me. But knowing Damon he's already planning something. God, I just wish they would stop trying to save me and move on with their lives.

I felt my eyes fill with tears again so I tried to distract myself by going through the clothes Klaus left for me. They were all in my size, a bit edgy for my taste but still tasteful. I decided to go upstairs and put them in the closet. When I did that I washed the dishes to kill some more time.

There's not much you can do around here and I'm running out of things to distract myself. Doesn't he own a TV? Or a radio at least? I went to my room and sat by the window, watching the river flow, shimmering under the early afternoon sun.

I must have dozed off because I jumped when a voice spoke into my ear in British accent.

"Dreaming of me, love?"

He laughed at my startled expression.

"I know I'm your prisoner or whatever, but you should learn to knock." I blurted out.

"Still feisty I see. FYI, as I believe you say these days, I did knock. Now won't you join me downstairs, we have company."

I followed him downstairs and froze in shock when I saw Damon lying on the floor, unconscious. I ran up to him and cupped his face with my hands.

"What did you do to him?" I snapped at Klaus.

"Compelled him to sleep. I found him a few miles away hurrying to your rescue. You've got them quite smitten, Elena. It's quite poetic. Tragic." He laughed hysterically.

"You can wake up now." Damon's eyes fluttered open as soon as Klaus said that, and he looked at me, his eyes filled with concern.

" Elena, I…"

"You came here even though you knew how dangerous and stupid idea it was?" I started, annoyed while helping him up. I saw that my words hurt him and I regretted them immediately.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that's exactly what you did." He snapped back.

"Well as much as I hate to interrupt…" Klaus was walking across the room towards us.

"You can't hurt him. You.." I started.

"I promised I won't hurt anyone you love. I know, Elena. And you do love him, don't you?" He looked at me, amused. He enjoyed this as much as killing people. He relished in inflicting pain on others, physical or emotional. He made me sick.

I saw Damon grow angry beside me and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, signaling him not to do anything stupid. He calmed down and I continued.

"You're going to compel him and let him go."

"Wha...are you out of your mind, Elena?" Damon turned me to face him as I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. When I did, I saw infinite sadness in them.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and pulled him into a hug before the tears rolled down my cheeks.

When I finally pulled away I looked at Klaus. He was looking at this little scene all along, but I couldn't see amusement in his face now. It was unreadable. I nodded and he was in front of Damon, compelling him before he was able to say or do anything.

"You will forget this place. Go home and don't come looking for Elena again." He stopped for a second contemplating something.

"This might be tricky but it should work." He looked at Damon again, compelling him. "You will compel or convince everyone, who tries to come looking for Elena, not to."

Damon blinked and then looked at me. I could swear I saw a tear form in his eye before he sped out the door. My heart sank. I just realized this was the last time I'll see him, and that I'll never see Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie again. I stood there in silence for a minute, looking out the open door, before starting towards the stairs.

Klaus didn't try to stop me. He didn't say a word or tried to mock me. His face was still unreadable as I walked past him and climbed up the stairs slowly and let the tears roll down my cheeks again as soon as I was in my room. My cell.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Still like the story? I have to admit I cried a little while writing this chapter. <strong>

**Please review and feel free to tell me your honest opinions; suggest, criticize ;) your insights would be really helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know I should've updated sooner but I was really busy these past days and didn't have much time to sit down and write.**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY: His face was still unreadable as I walked past him and climbed up the stairs slowly and let the tears roll down my cheeks again as soon as I was in my room. My cell.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_

We've been avoiding each other for almost a week. Klaus would make breakfast in the morning and then leave before I was up. I would eat my breakfast, wash the dishes, retreat to my room and read the books I'd found on a dusty shelf in the living room. When we did run into each other we barely acknowledged one another's presence. It was weird, but it was for the best. I had to stay here, but I didn't have to pretend any of this was ok.

And I still didn't know why the hell he was keeping me here. I sure wasn't of any use to him. The more I thought about it the angrier I grew. The fact that he was at my door now, knocking, didn't help.

I didn't answer so he just walked in, of course. He studied me for a second before he spoke.

"Get ready, we're going on a little road trip."

He was already headed towards the door when I slammed the book I was reading shut. "No."

"Excuse me? " He turned around with annoyed look on his face.

"I said no. I'm sick of this game. I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you haven't killed me yet."

He was really angry now. "I told you you're going to pay for crossing me. And you will. You'll die when I want you to die." He was right in front of me now, staring me down. But I didn't let him scare me out of this.

"Somehow I don't believe it's the only reason." I kept staring back at him spitefully.

He gave up. "There _is_ another reason. I've been waiting for this my whole existence. I won't make stupid mistakes now. I have to be sure how exactly I'm supposed to kill you. There isn't exactly an alternate spell in case your sneaky doppelganger survives the sacrifice."

It actually made sense. And I was terrified. "But you won't have to repeat the whole sacrifice ritual, will you?" The thought of two more people dying because of me was too much to bear.

"I don't know. But if I do, it will be on your hands. Now get ready and be downstairs in two minutes. We're already late." He slammed the door shut behind him.

When I went downstairs he was already out, waiting in the car. It was a black Chevrolet Camaro, one of the few cars I actually liked.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in the car." He snapped at me when he saw me standing there.

I dropped into a passenger seat, pouting. "Where are we even going?"

"Well if you weren't so busy acting out, I would've told you." He shot me a secretive grin but continued. "We're going to see a witch so she can tell me what the hell I should do with you."

I tried not to think of the possible answers that witch could give us, so I turned on the radio. Klaus turned it off almost immediately.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like music." I scoffed.

"No, I just don't like listening to girly music." He smirked in my direction.

I gasped. "You didn't even give me a chance!" I turned on the radio and shuffled until I found a rock station.

_So save your prayers__  
><em>_For when we're really gonna need'em__  
><em>_Throw out your cares and fly__  
><em>_Wanna go for a ride?_

"See! Smashing Pumpkins! I love this one!" I yelled to outloud the music.

He laughed a genuine laugh that made him look less…evil. "No, you don't."

Well he was right. So I shuffled again until I found something I did like. It wasn't girly and he didn't complain, so I sat back with a small victory smile.

Half an hour later I realized I didn't even know where exactly we were going.

"So where can we find this witch?"

"In Chicago."

"Wh...that's a seven-hour drive!"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

Yes, spending 7 hours stuck with a thousand-year-old maniacal killer is a problem – is what I thought.

"I'll survive." Is what I said.

He just smirked like I said something funny.

Two more hours passed. _Just_ four and a half to go. I yawned. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I let them close. Just for a minute.

I was in the foggy woods again. A shiver went down my spine as I felt the familiar, cold eyes lurking in the darkness. So I ran, even though I knew how this ends. I knew I couldn't outrun him. I felt the cold hands brush my cheek as he pulled my hair back to expose my neck, before I felt the familiar, sharp pain.

I screamed. My scream filled the silent dark room I was in. And a dark figure was towering over me the next second. So I screamed again. A hand covered my mouth and I instinctively bit it.

"Bloody hell!" I heard a familiar voice curse.

He turned on the bedside lamp and shot me a relieved look, followed by annoyed one.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barked.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_? Where are we?" I snapped back, tears collecting in my eyes as the adrenalin rush subsided.

"We're in a motel room, in Chicago. You fell asleep in the car. Now won't you go back to sleep?"

He looked at me, and I'm not sure what happened then. For a moment I thought he was reaching out to hug me. But he recomposed almost instantly.

"Just go back to sleep." He repeated and left the room.

**Klaus' POV**

I jumped out of my bed at the sound of her screaming in the next room. Anger shot through me. Was she hurt? Did someone dare touch something that belongs to _me_?

I was in her room that same second, but she was alone. I tried to stop her from screaming again and she bit me with those sharp little things. I turned the light on and saw that she was fine, which made me even angrier. How dare she scare me like that?

I yelled at her and her big puppy eyes filled with tears. I reached out for her instinctively but snapped out of it immediately. What's wrong with me? She's not _her_. She's just a doppelganger, a pretty shell that could never live up to the beauty of _her _soul and mind.

She's not Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who may be confused, Charlotte is the original Petrova. Her blood was used to seal the curse placed on Klaus. Her name was never mentioned on the show, but the writers use it to refer to her in interviews etc.<strong>

**Let me know what you think of the chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry a thousand times! I didn't have much time to update lately but I will try to do it more regularly from now on.**

**Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews! I appreciate it so so much! **

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY: She's not Charlotte.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>_

Room service woke me up. Klaus sent me breakfast and a note saying he'll be waiting for me in the car at 9 AM. Couldn't he tell me that himself? We're passing notes now?

I had half an hour to eat my breakfast and take a shower.

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror I noticed my hair was in desperate need of some hair products. Klaus bought me a fair amount of clothes, but he seems unaware of the fact that a girl needs her hair to be soft and shiny. We'll have to have a little talk.

I scoffed at my silly thoughts. I may be dead by tonight, bad hair is the least of my problems.

When I was finally ready and in front of the motel it was 9.10 AM. I got into the car expecting to be scolded for being late. But Klaus said nothing. He didn't even glance at me before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

I was annoyed. I didn't need him to talk to me or even acknowledge my presence, but what the hell was he mad about? _I_ was the one who woke up screaming in a dark motel room only to be, again, scared to death by him.

Well I'll be damned if I say something first. That hybrid won't hear a word from me until he apologizes. I crossed my arms, determined.

I could swear I saw his lips curve into a smirk for a second. It made me even angrier.

We pulled over in front of some bar. The name above the entrance read "Gloria's"

I followed Klaus in. He half-turned as if to warn me to keep my mouth shut. As if I was going to say anything. Then I heard a voice from behind the counter.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. I was wondering when you're gonna show up." Said a woman that was walking towards us now, looking at me, interested. She had short, blond hair and small black eyes that scared me a bit.

Klaus grinned. "Gloria. So good to see you."

"After 90 years I still can't say the same. What do you need from me, Niklaus?"

"Well, I shall cut to the chase then." An evil smirk danced across his face. "This is the Petrova doppelganger."

"Ahh, so the rumors were true. You broke the curse, but failed to create more hybrids. I was wondering what the loop hole was." She walked up to me, looking me up and down with curiosity and pity "You poor girl."

She froze for a moment, looking at my necklace.

She turned to Klaus then. "What do you need my help for? I think you know what you should do with her."

"I do." An evil smile spread across his face at the thought of killing me. The same thought sent shivers down my spine.

"But I don't know how. Do I just kill her? Do I kill her on a full moon?"

"You're right, this could be tricky. The only way of knowing for sure is contacting the original witch."

"Well, do it then." Klaus was growing impatient.

"Ok then, I'm just going to need something that belonged to her." She glanced at me while saying that.

"Are you insane? She's been dead for over a thousand years. How am I supposed to find-"

"Calm down" Gloria cut him off. "Your doppelganger is wearing her necklace."

My mouth fell open. And Klaus looked at me for the first time today. And then he looked at my necklace. He came closer, not taking his eyes off the necklace. When our faces were only inches apart he looked me in the eye.

"I recognize this. It was Rebekah's. Where the hell did you get it?"

The room was spinning in front of my eyes because of so much weird information I couldn't process. Who was Rebekah? And why did Stefan have her necklace? I had to say something just so he would back away. His face was too close to mine and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Stefan gave it to me." I said almost mechanically and bit my tongue immediately. Should I have lied? But what else could I say? That I just happened to find it?

Klaus backed away smiling to the side. "Stefan. Of course."

"Who's Rebekah?" I asked, still confused.

"No time for explaining now. Memory Lane will have to wait." He reached to rip my necklace off. It burned him, off course. He looked at it angry and then he looked at me. I almost laughed.

"Vervain?" He hissed.

Gloria did laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. You never tried to compel her?" She looked at him suspiciously, almost amused.

I think I saw Klaus blush for a second, and then his face was expressionless while he was carefully reaching behind my neck to unhook the necklace.

A shiver went through me. This reminded me of my nightmares: his cold hands reaching for my neck, eager to feed on me. Only, when his fingers brushed my neck, they were warm and gentle - nothing like those cold callous hands that haunt me every night. I blushed a little under his touch. It was a…weird moment.

He handed the necklace to Gloria who lit the candles with a wave of her hand before she closed her eyes and started chanting in Latin. After a few minutes the flames went higher and her chanting grew louder. And then the flames suddenly burned out and Gloria dropped the necklace, her eyes flying open.

"What happened? Did it work?" Klaus was anxious.

"Yes, I managed to contact her. But as I expected, she wouldn't help. Even worse, she removed its magic." She said, picking up the necklace.

I could see Klaus clenching his fists in rage before he hurled the nearest table over.

"I guess you won't be needing this anymore." Gloria murmured ignoring him and reaching to put the necklace into her pocket. Klaus was by her side in a moment, clenching her hand and looking at the necklace, and then at Gloria, narrowing his eyes.

With one quick move he snapped her neck.

I gasped in shock. I didn't see that coming. "Wha.. why did you do that for? It's not her fault that…"

"Oh, don't be so naive. The original witch is a stubborn hag, but she's not stupid. She wouldn't remove the magic from the necklace. It's her only connection to this world." He pulled the necklace out of Gloria's dead hand.

I was still confused. "But…why would she lie?"

"She wanted the necklace for herself, of course. It probably holds a great deal of power." He said, still staring at the necklace.

He snapped out of it finally and turned to look at me. "Well, looks like I'm stuck with you, for now." He smiled mischievously. And I returned a sour smile.

He laughed and offered me his arm.

I'm allowed to think about my hair now that I get to live, right? So I'm gonna have to get on his good side.

I hesitated for a moment before I took a deep breath, linked our arms and let him escort me out of the bar.

I didn't waste my time once we were out. "Well, since I'm stuck with you, I'm gonna need…" I started.

"Yes, I figured you needed something. You're too…cooperative." He smirked. "Here," he shoved a credit card in my hand "you go get whatever you need and I'll go check us into a hotel."

"We're staying?" I arched my eyebrow.

"For a while." He grinned, his dimples showing. And then he was gone.

So he just left me here with his credit card? Didn't it occur to him that I could run away right now and go anywhere in the world, where he'd never find me? I sighed.

Of course I couldn't. I remembered Katherine's story about her running away from Klaus, and what happened to her family when she did. Of course he knew I wouldn't run. Anger and desperation washed through me.

And what better way to cheer up than shop? An evil smirk flashed across my face. Maybe I was spending too much time with Klaus. I was feeling…vengeful.

I found a shopping mall in no time and set off to find all the stuff I needed, and some stuff that I didn't really need. I wasn't sure if hitting the limit on his credit card would piss him off, but it was worth a try.

2 hours, and a dozen of shopping bags later I was tired and still didn't hit the limit. I was about to give up, when I saw the cutest dress in one store's window.

It was mid-thigh length dress in the darkest shade of pink, almost purple. It had ruffled straps, and more ruffles from the hips down that reminded me of delicate rose petals. I had to try it on. It was the first thing I wanted to buy for myself, and not just so I could see Klaus' face when he looks at his credit card balance.

I tried it on and it fit like a glove. I twirled around, admiring it in the mirror and almost screamed when I saw a man in the mirror, behind me. He was leaning against the doorway of the dressing room in a bored, yet somehow amused manner, as if he was standing there for hours.

"Having fun?" He smirked.

"I was, until you showed up." I replied, not letting his teasing get to me.

He always wore that teasing smile that annoys you, makes you wanna slap him across the face and ask what's so funny. I don't know why these little things annoyed me so much, but they did.

"Well if you're done cleaning out the mall I'd appreciate you coming with me." He said, going through one of my bags and finding a really ugly, shinny top that I bought only because it was the most expensive thing in the store.

He arched an eyebrow. "You'd actually wear _this_?"

"Maybe." I tried really hard not to laugh.

But I was really disappointed that I spent 2 hours buying all this stuff and he didn't seem the least bit annoyed.

"That dress looks good on you." He said, walking up behind me, and looking at our reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks." I answered, a bit surprised by that compliment.

He stroked my hair for a moment, still staring at the mirror. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere a million miles away. He snapped out of it a few seconds later, and looked at me like he forgot I was even there.

"Where are you going to wear it anyway?" He started across the room. "I'll take the rest of the bags to the car."

I was left to stare blankly at myself in the mirror.

A few minutes later I jumped into the passenger seat. He looked at me questioningly.

"No bags? You didn't like the dress then?"

"Where would I wear it anyway?" I managed a half-hearted smile.

We pulled up in front of a nice hotel. Klaus already checked us in, like he promised. I got up to my room and headed straight for the shower to clear my thoughts. It's been a long day. I let the water run down my face and my thoughts wander.

I'm not sure how much time passed. When I got out of the shower I found a tray with dinner on the nightstand and a box on the bed. I opened it and found the familiar dark pink petals. My dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and let me know what you think of the chapter! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update, again. This chapter is a bit longer and I'm already moving on to the next one. And yay TVD is on tonight! :)**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY: I opened it and found the familiar dark pink petals. My dress.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>_

I hardly slept last night. My mind kept going over the things that happened yesterday: the fact that my necklace was a thousand-year-old talisman, and that it belonged to the girl named Rebekah, who Stefan never mentioned; Klaus' weird behavior and his tendency to ignore me one moment and be actually nice the next one.

Nice is a strong word standing next to Klaus' name, but him going back to buy me that dress _was_ nice; even though his enthusiasm-killing skills are the reason I didn't buy it in the first place.

I'm not sure why his comment hurt me that much. Is it because of the fact that he was right? Or because it was the first moment, since I got into this mess, that I allowed myself to forget about my fate, and his words brought it all back in. Either way, I barely managed to get into that car and prevent the tears.

I hate being weak in front of Klaus. I knew he thought it was a pathetic, human habit. I hate the contempt in his attitude towards humans; towards everyone actually. And most of all I hate staying up every night, thinking about everything that I hate about Klaus.

Room service brought me breakfast and, again, a note from him.

_I will be out for a while. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. _

I scoffed and scrunched the note in my hand. Like there was anything I could do stuck in this stupid hotel room. I turned on the TV and started shuffling through the channels, but of course there was nothing on. Someone was at the door then, knocking. I ran up to the door and swung it open expecting to see Klaus, but instead…

"Katherine?" My mouth fell open. She was the last person I was expecting to see.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She smirked, swaying on her feet, amused.

"Well aren't you gonna invite me in? Oh, wait, you don't have to." She grinned and stepped in, bumping my shoulder while walking past me.

I scoffed. "What do you want Katherine? Klaus will kill you when he finds out you were here."

"Is that a threat, Elena? And here I was, trying to help you." She smiled mischievously. Is she serious?

"What game are you playing now, Katherine? What do you want?" I said lazily.

"I'm serious. I'm here to help." She shrugged.

"You can't help me, Katherine. No one can. And even if you could, why would you? What's in it for you?"

"Oh believe me, I'd be happy to see you dead. But I don't want to spend the eternity in the world where Klaus runs the show with a bunch of hybrid freaks on his side." She frowned at that thought. I could see she really didn't like that idea.

"And how exactly can you help me?"

"Well, for starters, you can explain why Stefan and Damon wouldn't help me find you?"

"Klaus compelled them to forget where I was and to stop trying to save me." My voice was shaky as I remembered the last time I had seen Stefan and Damon.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot. They've convinced everyone that you're dead."

I winced. I knew it was for the best. It's better for everyone to think I'm already dead, and move on with their lives, than to keep risking them, trying to prevent the inevitable. But it still hurt.

I tried to shake off this horrible feeling. I looked at Katherine who was studying my face, amused by what she could see.

I started towards the door, determined to kick her out.

"This is not a good idea. You can't hel…"

My back was against the door, Katherine's hand on my neck.

"Listen to me, Elena. I'm not spending another 500 years of my life running from Klaus just because you're stupid enough to give up on your own."

Her grip on my neck tightened as she grew angrier. "Now tell me what he's up to. I know he went to see a witch. Why?"

"Can't…breathe…"

She let go of me, not taking her eyes off of mine.

"Spill it!"

"He wanted to contact the original witch who placed the curse on him, so she would tell him what to do in order to create more hybrids."

"And..?"

"She wouldn't help." I added.

"Hm…so that bought us a little more time to figure out how to save your pathetic little head."

She smirked. "Now, you're gonna keep your mouth shut about our little chat, and I'm gonna try to find a…"

Her eyes widened with fear and she pointed a finger at me threateningly before she disappeared out the window. A second later I heard a knock at the door.

Klaus flew past me, before I even managed to fully open the door. People have to stop doing this.

"Who was in here?" He demanded, his nostrils flared with rage and suspicion, his eyes searching around the room and spotting the open window.

He turned to face me. "Answer me!" I froze for a moment, thinking he was compelling me. He wasn't. But he was still waiting for an answer.

"Well I was bored so I decided to have a little party. Oh, wait, everyone I know is in Mystic Falls, compelled to forget me. There's no one here, Klaus." I delivered this so well I almost believed it. Did he?

He narrowed his eyes, studying my face as he got closer. His face was dangerously close to mine when he spoke.

"You better not be lying. Because if you are, our bet is off, and your little friends in Mystic Falls are dead."

"I'm not." I managed to say, but my heart was pounding like crazy.

He could probably hear it, because he looked me up and down, amused by his achievement. But he must have believed me, because he then backed away slowly, and headed towards the door.

"Oh," he paused at the door "we're attending a party tonight. Be ready at 8."

As much as I tried I couldn't shake off the horrible feeling that Klaus is going to find out about Katherine. I can't believe I let her drag me into this. It was almost 8 and I was trying my best to look calm and just focus on dealing with my hair, pulled up into a loose bun, with a few stray strands framing my face. I was wearing my rose petals dress and lace heels.

Klaus was at the door. When I opened it he looked at me as if he was surprised to see me, but put on a smirk almost immediately.

"Why, you look lovely, sweetheart." Teasing smile danced across his face.

"Thank you. You look decent yourself." I teased back. He was wearing a midnight blue button up shirt that complimented his cold blue eyes.

"Shall we?" He offered me a hand and, once again, I took it, playing along.

"So, whose party is this? And why exactly are we here?" I asked when we pulled up in front of a huge house.

"Just an old friend I haven't seen in ages. " How long could that be, coming from Klaus? "As to why we're here, I'm hoping he can help me with our little situation." He grinned.

As we got closer, I could hear music coming from the house. There was a butler at the door, dressed in a tail coat and wearing white gloves. He looked compelled. After Klaus showed him our invitations, he invited us in. How convenient. He probably lives in the house so the unwanted guests and party crashers can't come in. Well at least the vampire ones.

Klaus linked our arms again, leading the way through the crowd. People were dressed semi-formal, drinking, mingling, but the atmosphere was a bit weird. The lights were dimmed, and blood red candles were lit. The music was kind of haunting. I guess this is what vampire parties are like. Not that I ever wanted to find out.

Some people were turning to look at us, whispering to one another. I was praying it was because of Klaus and not because they thought he brought a snack. I tightened my grip on his arm and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about them, love." He whispered into my ear."You're safe with me." I knew I _should_ worry, but there was something calming in his voice that made me relax a bit.

"A drink?" Klaus suggested as he spotted the bar across the room.

"Definitely." I sighed, still looking around and noticing eyes on us.

I only let go of Klaus for a second so he could get us drinks, and a strange man was already by my side. He was tall, dark-haired and had the blackest eyes I've ever seen. You could get lost in their darkness. He was handsome, but there was something about him that screamed 'danger' and it wasn't just the fact that he was a vampire.

"May I ask the beautiful lady for a dance?" He smiled politely. He had a faint British accent that you could almost miss.

"I'm really flattered but…"

"You aren't enjoying my party then?"

"Oh, no, I am, it's just that.."

"…that she's with me." Klaus said a bit too quickly, appearing by my side. "But it's ok, love. This is my friend that I was telling you about, Calder."

"You may call me Cal." He smiled and bowed down to kiss my hand. When his lips touched my hand they were soft, but ice cold. I was trying really hard not to pulling my hand away, while my instincts were telling me to.

"So, my old friend, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, turning to Klaus now.

Klaus looked around at people who were still looking at us curiously. "I think we should discuss this matter elsewhere, in private."

"Why, sure, sure. Follow me." Cal gestured towards the staircase that probably led to his office. Klaus stopped to look at me.

"Don't worry my friend, she'll be safe here." Cal said with a reassuring smile.

And then they disappeared upstairs. Great. Just great. I'm left alone in a house full of vampires. Things can't get any better.

I was sipping on my drink, trying my best not to look scared when a short funny looking vampire approached me.

"Hey, sweetheart. You smell really nice, I bet you taste even better." He winked, grinning like a psycho. I turned to walk away and bumped into someone.

"Stop it Carl! You're scaring her." Said the tall man I just bumped into, smiling politely.

Thank God. I was going to thank him and then…

"You know it's not nice to play with your food." They both started laughing maniacally.

They started closing in on me, still smiling wickedly.

_Damn you Klaus._

I closed my eyes instinctively, not wanting to see their fangs piercing my skin.

And then I heard glass shattering and opened my eyes to see Klaus throwing both of the vampires through the glass door. He was at their side immediately, picking them both up, his nostrils flared with anger.

"We were just fooling around, man. She looked so scared, it was funny." Said one, shaking with fear.

"Yeah, man. We didn't know you would mind." The other one added.

Klaus scoffed, throwing them to the ground. Cal was there the next moment.

"I hope you will forgive my young friends. They're not too bright." He looked at them, annoyed and gestured them to leave. They sped off immediately.

"You promised she would be safe here, Cal. I'm starting to wonder if it was wise coming here in the first place, and trusting you with this matter."

"Calm down, Nick. She was perfectly safe. Physically that is. I didn't know her physiological well being was implied." His British accent was obvious, now that he was angry.

Klaus shook his head. "Just let me know if they can help, alright?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front door. Only then did I notice that the music had stopped and that everyone was observing the scene that just played out.

We were out, and he was still dragging me along, without a word. When we were by the car, he grabbed my both arms turning me to face him.

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes an.."

"You're not seriously saying any of this is somehow _my_ fault! You left me th.."

"Of course it's your fault! They're vampires, Elena. I could hear your heart beating from upstairs."

"Oh, well, silly me for not stopping my heart beat."

"Maybe you should've listened to me and stopped being so scared, so…"

"So human? Yes, I'm human, the thing you hate the most. I'm.."

I saw anger in his eyes as his grip on my arms tightened and he pulled me closer. Oh god, he's going to bite me. I closed my eyes again, but once again, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at the ground. He let go of me.

"Just shut up and get into the bloody car."

* * *

><p><strong>You know how it goes: you tell me what you think of the chapter &amp; please feel free to suggest and criticize :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't been able to update sooner, and for that I apologize. I have a really busy schedule right now. Don't hate me :) Here are a few Klaus/Elena videos to make it up to you. They're not mine, I just stumbled upon them on Youtube.**

.com/watch?v=AZn2TSeW5UA

.com/watch?v=Ya0k-AytS38

**I hope you like them & the chapter also :)**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY: "Just shut up and get into the bloody car."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Klaus' POV:

I was in Cal's office, filling him in on my situation. He knew a few very powerful witches and if anyone could help me contact the Original witch once more or find some other solution, it was them. That is, if they were willing to help. I don't want to make another mistake like the one with Gloria.

I was just asking him if they're to be trusted, when I heard a heart beating out of its chest downstairs. I heard some male voices, laughing and mixing with the sound of only beating heart in the house.

_Elena._

I was there in a second, just in time to throw off two low lives who dared lay their filthy hands on _my_ girl. The only thing that stopped me from killing them was the fact that I needed Cal's help right now. And two things Cal hated the most were blood stains on his furniture and having his party ruined.

I grabbed Elena and stormed out before I could change my mind.

I don't know why I started yelling at her when this was obviously a consequence of my poor judgment. How could I expect her to be safe in a houseful of vampires? I was out of my mind angry with myself and I blamed her. Not for what happened, but for how it made me _feel_. When I saw those two guys I lost it. All I knew was that I had to protect her; that no one is allowed to hurt her.

It was the most pathetic thing I felt in a long time, and I don't ever want to feel that way again. No, I never want to feel again, period. But somehow this girl is making it impossible.

For instance, right now while she's looking at me with so much hatred and accusing me of hating _her_. It made me furious. And the next thing I know I'm leaning in to kiss her, but I snap out of it in time.

"Just shut up and get into the bloody car." I snap at her and regret it immediately when I see angry tears gather in her eyes as she turns on her heel, walking away. Her little heels are clinging against the pavement, rebelliously.

I'm in front of her right away. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere away from you, you manipulative sociopath. I won't let you drag me around for your amusement anymore. I don't want to wake up every morning, wondering if today is the day you get your answers and I die. "Her voice was shaky as new tears surfaced.

I sighed, opening my mouth to say the words I knew I would regret. "Look, tonight wasn't about me dragging you around for my amusement. I wanted you to have a chance to put on that dress you like so much, and maybe have fun. But things got out of control as you may have noticed."

She was just listening to me, a blank expression on her face. I sighed and continued. "Let's just get into the car and go find a normal party with not a single vampire around. Well, except me."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. I'd hate to see that dress go to waste." I grinned. She smiled. And as we're walking towards the car, I'm wondering why the hell I did this.

Elena's POV:

We drove around until we pulled over in front of a club that was pretty popular, judging from the long line of people in front of it. Klaus compelled the bouncer to let us in, evoking anger of the people waiting. He just grinned and offered me a hand, leading our way in.

The place was crowded with people drinking, and dancing to some electro pop music. Klaus suddenly twirled me towards the dance floor, taking me by surprise and making me a bit dizzy. When I stopped spinning I found myself pressed against his chest, our noses almost touching. He just smirked and put some space between us, dancing casually.

"Ahh, come on, relax a bit. We're having fun, remember?" I managed a half hearted smile.

He smiled back and twirled me around again.

And so we danced for quite some time, until Klaus got bored of all the guys cutting in to dance with me and all the girls dancing around him.

We were sipping cocktails by the bar when a really hot blonde came up to Klaus and started flirting with him. He whispered something in her ear after what she just looked me up and down and walked away.

"What did you tell her? "

"That I'm here with my girlfriend." He shrugged.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just didn't take you for a guy who passes on a meal when it falls in his lap. Literally."

"Oh, believe me sweetheart, I'm not. But tonight I learned that I can't leave you alone for a second. Trouble seems to find you rather easily."

"That's not true, I can take care…" I hiccupped. And he burst out laughing.

"I think you're a bit tipsy, love. Maybe you should ease up on those cocktails."

"I'm not drunk. But I'm bored. I'm going back to the dance floor." I stood up but my knees gave out. Shoot, I am a bit tipsy.

Klaus was at my side immediately, holding me up.

I waved my hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just stood up to quickly."

I started towards the dance floor and Klaus followed. I turned to look at him. "I said I'm fine."

"And I believe you. I just feel like dancing, too." He winked.

He walked up to the DJ and told him something after what the guy blinked and then nodded.

I raised an eyebrow at him. In that moment music suddenly changed to some slow dance tune.

"Now that's more like it." He grinned.

"I liked the music that played before." I protested.

He took both my hands, placed them around his neck and whispered into my ear "You said you wanted to dance, and this is what dancing is supposed to look like."

People around us started pairing up also, a bit confused by DJ's sudden change of heart.

Our faces were too close again, and as we slowly moved with the music I stared into his eyes, as he stared back into mine. I couldn't see a trace of coldness in them now and for the first time I didn't mind the closeness. For a moment I forgot who he was and all he did. He was just a handsome guy with beautiful blue eyes, dancing with me.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard myself say without thinking.

"Doing what, Love?" He replied, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"All of this. Buying me this dress, taking me out, acting all…nice."

"You never thanked me for the dress by the way. And you look lovely in…" He said leaning in to whisper in my ear. I leaned away. I didn't like the way his whisper always made me so calm.

"Thank you. Now are you gonna answer me?"

He sighed, coldness back in his eyes.

"You looked so desperate, Elena. And a happy doppelganger is much better than a miserable and potentially suicidal one. I thought you could use some fun." He shrugged.

I let my hands fall from his neck and slowly backed away, heading towards the way out.

I think I had too much to drink after all. What's wrong with me? How could I even for a second think he would do anything selfless? He's a monster who killed Jenna and is going to kill me. All he does is just to make sure I don't do anything to ruin his plans.

"Elena.." I heard him a few steps behind when I was finally out of the club.

He turned me around to face him. Tears were already welling up in my eyes. I tried to release my hand to hit him, but he held it tighter and just stared at me for a second before he leaned in and…kissed me.

His lips were so soft and warm when they crashed with mine. I couldn't breathe or move for a second. All I could do was _feel; _Feel the weird tingling sensation that shot through me, and then fear when I realized that I was kissing him back.

I pulled away. No, I jumped away, gasping for breath, my eyes wide with confusion. I slapped him with all my strength, but he didn't even move.

He looked at me, the same confusion in his face.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded.

His eyes became cold again, and his face expressionless. "Well there were two ways to detain you. I don't think you'd like it if I bit you."

"I would prefer that!"

"Really? It didn't seem that way a moment ago." He grinned, his eyes shining teasingly.

I raised my hand to slap him again, but he caught my wrist. "I wouldn't."

I relaxed my hand and he let it go.

"Now will you stop acting childishly? It's been a long day; we should go back to the hotel."

He looked at me questioningly and I just nodded and followed him to where our car was parked. I was too tired to argue. It would probably end with him dragging me to the car anyway.

The sound of my own screaming woke me up. I knew Klaus would be there in a moment, and when he appeared by my bed less than a second later, he knew better than to keep me from screaming. He gave me minute to calm down and then asked me if I was ok.

"I am. You can go back to your room." I said turning to lay on my side, my back to him. I felt the weight shift as he sat on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it? It may help."

"No. I said I'm fine."

"You wake up screaming every other night, Elena. Something must be.."

"It's you." I said sitting up in my bed and turning to look at him.

He looked confused and I just grew angrier. How could he even wonder why I have nightmares?

"It's you. When I wake up screaming it's because you are chasing me, hunting me down every night, feeding on me! You! So don't _you_ try to help me!"

I was up now, yelling at him like a crazy person as he just stared at me blankly.

"I see." He slowly stood up and walked towards the door and then paused before walking out, as if he wanted to say something. But he said nothing.

Klaus' POV:

Her words kept ringing in my ear. She had every right to hate me. She would be crazy not to. Yet I couldn't believe how much hate was in her face and her voice, not after what happened earlier.

She kissed me back, I know that for sure. What I don't know is why she did it, or why I kissed her in the first place. I know she's not like Katherine. I can't toy with this girl, she wouldn't stand for it. I knew it was a mistake the moment I kissed her, but when she didn't pull away instantly …well that caught me off guard.

I sat on the floor across from her door and listened to her heartbeat, thinking and trying to make any sense of this situation.

Elena's POV:

I went back to bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. I was right to yell at Klaus. But what was bothering me is why I did it. It wasn't because he wouldn't leave when I asked him to, it was because of the dream. It scared me. It changed.

* * *

><p><strong>I really need your feedback on this one. And be honest, I can handle it ;) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

PREVIOUSLY: I went back to bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. I was right to yell at Klaus. But what was bothering me is why I did it. It wasn't because he wouldn't leave when I asked him to; it was because of the dream. It scared me. It changed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

I'm running through the now very familiar woods as I hear the familiar feet crushing the wet leaves behind me, chasing after me patiently, never too quick to catch me.

He enjoys the hunt.

When he finally catches me, his hands aren't cold, they are warm and gentle.

His lips are on my neck and his fangs don't pierce into my skin, instead he kisses the back of my neck slowly, sending electric shocks down my spine.

I turn around and we share a passionate kiss before he bites into his wrist and offers me his blood that I willingly take.

This is when I usually wake up screaming.

I've been having this dream for a week now. Klaus didn't barge in once to see if I'm okay, ever since that night I kicked him out.

I was grateful that he didn't.

But maybe I spoke too soon, because I heard a knock on the door the next moment.

I sighed, took a deep breath and swung the door open to face him.

…or not.

Katherine strode in like an undercover agent on a mission.

With everything that had happened, I completely forgot about her.

"So…?" She demanded impatiently. "What did you find out?"

I sighed. "Not much, there's been..."

"Have you not been listening to me the last time, Elena? You _will_ help me stop Klaus, one way or another."

"Will you let me finish?" I was growing bored and annoyed with her threats.

"He took me to a guy named Cal who knows some powerful witches that can help him. "

"That's it? That's all you know?"

"It's not that easy Katherine. He doesn't trust me enough to tell me anything important. If I start asking questions he's going to become suspicious."

"Then you make him trust you." She was pacing impatiently around the room. "As far as he knows, there's no one you could tell what you know."

"Ok, but now's really not a good time.."

She looked at me suspiciously. She was paying attention to me for the first time since she came in.

"It's not?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She was circling around me now, amused.

"No, nothing worth mentioning." I tried to sound convincing as I walked towards the door.

"I'll try to find out as much as possible." I said, opening the door for her, praying that she will leave without asking any more questions.

She strolled out, not looking too convinced.

"You better do."

I slammed the door shut behind her. Her short visits aren't going to stay unnoticed by Klaus for long. I had to find out as much as possible before he suspects anything. I sat by the door and waited for him to return from his evening walk, as he liked to call it.

Hours passed and it was already dark outside when I finally heard him unlock his door, and a few minutes later I was there, knocking with a half-plan on my mind.

He greeted me with a smirk.

"What can I do for you, Love?" He said simply, like he didn't spend the whole week avoiding me.

After all this time I still can't get used to the amount of indifference in his attitude and can't help but wonder if any of it is real.

"You were out all day." I stated the obvious, and then felt a bit dumb.

"Did you miss me, Sweet Pea? He tilted his head, a bit amused.

I ignored him and continued. "I want to help."

He came closer, eyeing me as he was reading my face. I hated that habit of his. It made me nervous and uncomfortable. I just stared at him, trying my best to keep my face expressionless.

"Help, love?"

"Yes. "

"So now you _do_ want me to drag you along?"

"I'm sick of being trapped in this hotel."

He was too close now, of course, waiting for the smallest hint of fear, or whatever it is that would give me away. Sometimes I'm completely sure he can see right through me but decides to play along.

And then I noticed that his shirt had a bloodstain on the placket. He followed my gaze and then grinned widely. I looked him in the eyes coldly, trying my best to show him that it didn't affect me. The truth is, it did. I could smell a faint trace of a women's perfume and I was feeling nauseous at the thought that just a while ago he's been ripping into some poor girl's neck, draining her.

He could probably notice the whole play of emotions on my face now and he looked pleased with his achievement.

"I will think about your proposal."He broke the silence.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." He started unbuttoning his shirt, and added, grinning mischievously "…Unless you want to stay, of course."

"Wake up, Sleepyhead" A voice whispered into my ear and I jumped up in bed.

Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed, laughing.

"Jumpy little thing." He was now smiling as he checked out my appearance.

I could only imagine how I looked with messy hair and wearing only an oversized shirt.

"Couldn't you knock?"

"I could." He smirked, not bothering to explain himself.

"So, what do you want?"

"I thought about your proposal, but you see, I don't know if you'd be of any help. The witches have been going through all the grimoires they could find, and all the clues lead to one solution: Death of the Doppelganger. Nothing we didn't know already."

"So what's the problem th…"

"The problem, my sweet Elena, is that I've already killed you. The grimoires don't mention anything about the Doppelganger coming back to life. I need to know, know for sure that's what's really wrong here. And the only way to know for sure is…"

"…If the Original Witch tells you herself."

"Yes." He looked at me, and I could see the desperation in his eyes for a second.

"Then that's what we have to do. Contact her. Make her tell."

"We tried that, Elena. You were there. She won't tell me anything."

"Exactly. She won't tell _you_ anything. But what if the Doppelganger herself tried to contact her, begging her for a way to stop Klaus from creating hybrids? Then we would know that what we should do is…"

"…the exact opposite." He finished my sentence, his eyes glimmering, before he turned it off and started pacing.

"That just might work."

"Get…dressed." He added with a smirk as he turned towards me again and only then did I realize I was standing there in front of him, wearing only a shirt.

He was out of my room without a 'Thank you for helping me kill you' or at least 'Hey, that's a good idea' or…anything.

I was left to stand there, realizing I might have helped too much. If he gets his answer tonight, there'll be nothing Katherine could do to help me. Though I wasn't really expecting her to be able to help me anyways, I was just trying to get her off my back.

Later that day we pulled up in front of a big Victorian house. It had a bit of that eerie, horror movie look to it. But this wasn't a horror movie, it was just an ordinary house with a dozen of witches in it waiting for me, the doppelganger, to perform a spell that would make my heart stop for one whole minute so I could get to the other side and talk to a dead witch.

There was a witch waiting for me in front of the house. I cast a nervous look towards Klaus before I got out of the car, and he nodded. He seemed nervous too. The Original witch would be able to sense his presence, so he had to stay out of the house. I could see he didn't like this any more than I did.

The witch led me into the house, and the witches' chanting, and turning the pages of their grimoirs seemed to get quieter for a moment and I could hear a few of them whispering in disbelief "She looks just like her!" The witch passed them by without a glance and I followed her upstairs, to the big double door through which I could hear some more chanting. There were 3 witches in the room, and they greeted me with a friendly, but somehow sorrowful smile.

"Hello, my name is Rowanna. You must be Elena." Said one of them. They seemed to have prepared everything already. At the centre of the room there were candles set to form a circle. The witch, Rowanna gestured towards the centre of the circle and I stepped in obediently. I lay at the centre and they started chanting. I could feel my heartbeats slow down, as my eyelids grew heavy and the room turned dimmer. It was like falling into a deep sleep.

KLAUS' POV:

I followed the sound of her heart from the moment she entered the house. I could tell she was frightened, but I knew she had her brave face on, she always did. When I heard her heart stop, I stopped breathing and counted seconds till I would hear it again. When you live a thousand years, and count your time by decades, minutes don't matter much, but for some reason this was the longest minute of my life. Every second seemed to last forever.

And then the minute was up, but her heart wasn't beating. One, two..five more seconds. Why wasn't it beating? One moment I was thinking about bursting into the house, and the next one I was there, holding her, trying to wake her up. The three witches were still chanting, louder and louder.

"What the hell is going on? Why isn't she waking up?"

Rowanna was shaking her head helplessly.

"She's fighting us, she won't let her go."

More witches rushed upstairs and they were all chanting now but her heart was still. I had to do something. Before I could even think about it I was biting into my wrist and just as I was about to feed her my blood I heard it - the sweetest of sounds. It was beating.

Her eyes fluttered open as she gasped for air.

When she calmed down a bit she started telling us what I could already guess. We've underestimated The Original witch. She figured out our plan. But she also underestimated my witches when she thought she could fight them long enough for Elena to stay dead.

"But she wanted me dead. Does that mean that you need me alive for your hybrids to work? And how does that make any sense?"

She was slowly putting together what I now already knew. Her blood was the catalyst for creating more hybrids.

Elena was downstairs, by the fire. The witches had fixed her some herbal tea to calm her down. I could hear her heartbeat slowly going back to its normal, familiar rhythm.

My thoughts were racing. I couldn't believe I didn't realize it earlier. The Original witch made sure the curse was almost impossible to break and even found a way to stick around and watch me struggle and fail for a thousand years. Of course she wouldn't just write down a spell that would break the curse without one last trick to make sure I fail.

"What were you doing back there?" Rowanna's question snapped me out of it.

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to feed her your blood. You do know the doppelganger would be useless once she's a vampire?"

"Yes, I wasn't…thinking, I guess."

"My, my…don't tell me you have feelings for her?" Rowanna was smiling in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous." I scoffed, and started towards the door. I didn't need her psychoanalyzing tonight.

"Are you sure all of this is worth it?"

I stopped. "Is what worth it?"

"Using her as a blood bag for the rest of her life just to create your hybrids?"

"Now you listen to me. I've been trying to break this curse for a thousand years. Do you really think I would give it up now out of pity for some silly little girl?"

"Out of pity? No, I don't suppose you would." Rowanna chuckled, as if to some inside joke.

I didn't want to linger around and hear about it. I just wanted to get Elena, and get out of there.

"Come on, we're leaving."

Elena started to get up, but I was one step ahead of her, picking her up.

"Wh… I can walk on my own."

"You don't look like you can. I'm not taking any more chances tonight."

She frowned at me.

Elena's POV:

Once we were in the car he kept his eyes on the road the whole time, but I could see he noticed me, glancing at him questioningly.

"Well?" I broke the silence finally.

"Well?" Was his cold reply.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I don't think so." He still didn't look at me.

"Well, you're awfully quiet for someone who just got all the answers after a thousand years. I would've expected more enthusiasm."

"It's been a long night."

I scoffed.

"I almost died tonight. No, I _was_ dead, and you're acting like I did something wrong!"

He was still staring at the road, not even acknowledging my words.

I lost it.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, and before I could even realize what was going on he was suddenly pulling up the car, the tires squeaked, and if I hadn't been wearing the seatbelt I would've probably been flying through the windshield.

In a moment he was out of the car, opening my car door, picking me up and holding me in a tight embrace, whispering , with his face buried in my hair, "_You_ did nothing wrong. I hate myself for what you had to go through tonight. And I hate that when I'm with you I forget about the one thing I've wanted for over a thousand years. "

I pulled away in shock. He looked equally shocked by his own words. Our eyes locked and that familiar compelling feeling from my dreams came over me. The next thing I knew, his lips were covering mine and nothing else seemed important. Everything except for us was a distant blur. He pulled me closer, and everything about this moment felt so familiar and right.

But then like someone kicked me in the stomach, the thought of Jenna, and of all the pain he's caused, rushed in.

I pushed him away, panting.

"Stop! Just stop. "

"Stop what?" He was equally breathless.

"Stop this whole act. We both know you're incapable of real feelings. "

"It's not an act, and deep down you know it. You feel it too. I've seen your dreams and they're…"

"My dreams? Have you been messing with my head? Compelling my dreams? Oh God, of course you have, that's the only explanation!"

He shot me a serious look, offended, almost hurt. And then, like always, all emotions were gone from his face.

He reached into his pocket and found my Vervain necklace. Without a word he put it around my neck, still staring into my eyes.

"You flatter yourself, little one. I don't need to compel a woman to be with me." He smiled coldly for a second and then leaned in to whisper into my ear:

"The next time you want to kiss me, the next time you dream of me, just remember," he tapped the pendant of my necklace, "it's all _you_."

We drove back to the hotel in silence.

* * *

><p>I abandoned this story a long LONG time ago due to impossible schedule I had back then. I was browsing through my documents and found this unpublished chapter, almost finished. So I finished it now and I'm posting it if there's still someone out there that wants to read this story. I will try to upload new chapters fairly regularly but don't hate me if I don't always do so. Thanks for reading and sound off your opinions in reviews :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

PREVIOUSLY: "The next time you want to kiss me, the next time you dream of me, just remember," he tapped the pendant of my necklace, "it's all _you_."

We drove back to the hotel in silence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

When we arrived at the hotel, Klaus informed me that we were leaving in the morning. That was the only thing he said before striding into his hotel room and slamming the door shut. We were back to the silent treatment, of course.

In the morning we were on our way to who knows where. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence by asking, so I just sank in my seat and hoped I would figure it out before my curiosity got the best of me.

"New Orleans." He said after 2 hours of deafening silence. I looked at him questioningly.

"We're going to New Orleans. I figured if I told you, you would stop staring at every road sign we pass."

I turned my head to look out the window, determined not to utter a word today.

Klaus chuckled, as if he could read my mind. "You do know it's a 14h drive?"

I did nothing to acknowledge his words and he just sighed with a smirk. "Suit yourself, love."

I hated when he did this. He would act like he cared one moment, and the next he'd be his old chipper or gloomy self, depending on his mood. But he never addressed the issue, which was frustrating and confusing. At this point as much as I hated it, I couldn't deny there was some sort of attraction between us. He kissed me. Twice. And then he acted like he regretted it immediately. What was I supposed to make of it? And why did I kiss him back? Am I finally going crazy? Developing Stockholm syndrome? Whatever it is, it has to stop. I cannot go around kissing Klaus. And I surely can't go on having those weird dreams about him.

One more hour passed and Klaus was still chipper, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I expected him to start whistling any minute. As I was watching the beautiful sunset that was outside I couldn't keep sulking so I turned on the radio, and glanced at Klaus who surprisingly didn't object. He just smiled to himself not taking his eyes off the road. I finally asked what I wanted to since we got into the car.

"And why are you so smug?"

"No reason." He answered still with a smile.

He obviously had some inside joke with himself but I didn't let him get to me. Instead I decided to go along with it.

"I love this song."

"It's no Patti Smith, but I guess it's not bad." He shrugged.

I laughed. "Oh I'm sorry grandma, not all of us have been around when she was."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that long ago. Especially since you're talking with someone who was friends with Chopin"

My jaw dropped. "You weren't!?"

"Yes I was. I met him in 1835. We took Paris by storm. Great year. Great bloke!"

I laughed. Then I went on to question him about all the historical figures I could think of. It was astonishing how many of them he knew personally.

He even ended up telling me about getting really drunk with Picasso and picking up 5 prostitutes that they had so much fun with Picasso decided to paint a portrait of them. As it turns out, hey were his famous 'Young Ladies of Avignon'.

My mind was spinning. These historic figures will never be the same for me.

We passed a sign that said there was a motel 2 miles ahead. It has gotten dark already so Klaus said we were going to spend the night there and continue our road trip in the morning.

When we got to this motel in the middle of nowhere they informed us there was only one room left because a whole bus of tourists that had to crash there since their bus had broken down.

"Well I guess you're sleeping on the floor" Klaus announced after opening the door to our room. I looked in and saw what he meant. There was only one bed. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and he chuckled.

"Oh, lighten up, Love. I was only kidding. I am a gentleman, among other things."

I scoffed. "Well I'll have to agree. That just might be your single virtue."

"Hey, come on. I like to believe I have more than one." He looked at me with a genuine smile and I felt a little giddy for no reason.

He went out to get us something to eat and I used this opportunity to hop into the long awaited shower. When I came back to the room in my dotted pyjamas and a towel on my head, he was already back with our food and beer and I could swear that he chuckled to himself. I guess I did look a bit silly but I wasn't really planning on anyone seeing me in these.

After dinner I sat in bed and watched some comedy on tv while he took a shower. He went out of the bathroom wearing pyjama pants (that didn't look silly at all, on the contrary) and nothing else. His arms and chest were muscular, but not too much. Just enough for him to look perfectly in shape. My observation didn't go unnoticed because a moment later he asked "You don't mind, do you?" I just shook my head and said "No." trying to sound indifferent to his half naked toned body.

I had to admit he looked hot, and couldn't help but wonder if he was walking around like this on purpose. I tried to sip on my beer casually and focus all my attention on the TV and maybe I was trying a bit too much when I laughed at some stupid scene that wasn't even that funny. He looked at me a bit suspiciously and smiled to himself.

"Are you uncomfortable with us being in the same room?" He asked finally.

"No!" I said in an unconvincing high pitched tone. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're jugging that beer like it's your last." He laughed.

"Oh. I guess I just didn't realize how thirsty I am." I shrugged but almost instantly felt myself blush. I wished I could disappear that moment.

I guess he noticed it because he was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly human."

"What is?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're attracted to me and it makes you uncomfortable."

I opened my mouth to protest but was left speechless.

"It's ok to relax from time to time. Isn't it tiring to always take oneself so seriously?" He added.

"Me? You're the one to talk." I finally found my words.

He sat next to me on the bed and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" He was obviously amused.

I shifted, struggling my urge to move over so he wouldn't be so close to me. "You know what I mean. You're always so moody, serious. You make sure everyone's afraid of you." I said this making eye contact with the pillow.

He didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time I spoke. "Am I like that now?" He asked, not so amused anymore.

"No. " I said simply, and finally looked at him. I recognized this look on his face that I've seen before only for a few moments, when I took him off guard. I knew what was going to happen.

He leaned in carefully, as if expecting me to slap him any second. I closed my eyes and embraced his face that crashed into mine. He kissed me, first gently and then with more passion, picking me up and shifting us so that I was pinned underneath him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He stopped and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, giving me one last chance to protest. I buried my hand in his golden locks and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me with fierce, demanding passion, overtaking every atom of my body. I couldn't think. I was intoxicated with this raw desire I've never felt before. It felt so liberating. Like I was holding my breath my whole life and was finally allowed to breathe out. And then breathe in again. Breathe in the scent of his skin, his hair; The touch of his lips tracing his way from my lips to my ear, down my neck, kissing every inch of my body with so much devotion. Almost as if to say it belongs to him. I belong to him.

I woke up wondering if last night was just a dream; seeing a beautiful man sleeping next to me set me straight. I looked at him for a long time, mesmerized by that innocent face. Sleeping like this, peacefully, his face lit by sunrise, he seemed like any other guy, with no worry in the world, without a thousand of years of cruelty behind him. It was almost unbelievable that this was the face of a man who had torn me away from everyone I've ever loved. I winced and shook off those thoughts. I wanted one more normal moment before the day started and before I was reminded of who he is, what he's done, and what I've done last night. I didn't regret it. Even now while the reality sets in, I still don't.

I fell asleep again and when I opened my eyes he wasn't there. I sat up in bed, too comfortable to leave it. A few minutes later he came back with breakfast and coffee.

"Get dressed, sleepy head. We should get back on the road. If we don't make too many stops we should be in New Orleans in 5 hours."

That's it? He's not going to say anything about last night. He's going to pretend it didn't happen. Like every other time.

Once we were on the road he kept going on about trivial stuff. He even mentioned how nice the weather was. He was unusually talkative, but not once did he touch on the subject I wanted to discuss.

"So." I said finally.

"So?" he replied casually.

"Are we going to talk about last night?"

"Last night. Well, you could say we made the best of the situation, right? No one slept on the floor." He chuckled dryly.

"Stop the car." I said with my hand already going for the door. "I said stop the car, I need some air."

He stopped the car and watched me as I rushed out and started walking down the road. He caught up with me a few minutes later.

"What is this?" He demanded. "Elena. Stop, right this moment!"

I turned around to face him, "Or what? You're going to kill what's left of my family? My friends?"

He looked at me, confused, "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, just nice; you're so good at this game." He still looked baffled so I continued, "You kiss me, then act like it didn't happen; you sleep with me, and then act like it didn't matter."

His bafflement was instantly covered up by that cold look I knew all too well.

"We didn't exactly get to discuss the details last night, but what the hell did you expect? You sleep with me and expect me to instantly turn into your lapdog? Follow you around on a short leash, like the Salvatore brothers?"

I held back the tears. "I want you to stop trying so hard to convince yourself it didn't mean anything."

I walked off and he didn't follow me. I was so angry I could've probably walked all the way to New Orleans.

Klaus' POV:

I watched her as she walked away, and felt myself tear into two equally strong parts.

One part of me wanted to carry her back into the car kicking and screaming, drive to New Orleans, and use her blood to create hybrids and take over New Orleans once again.

Other part of me wanted to run after her and tell her that last night made me want to forget about the hybrids, and anything else that would make her look at me with such disgust.

But the way she demanded that I acknowledge what was undeniably true made my blood boil. It made me want to rip into her neck and suck her dry just for making me feel this way. It made me feel helpless, out of control over my own emotions. Every time I touched her I felt my soul exposed to her. And I can't allow myself such weakness.

I got back into the car and caught up with her.

"Elena! Elena get back into the car." She kept on walking. "Get back in or I'm going to carry you in. Just save us both the trouble."

She stopped walking and just stood there for a while before she got in without a word and slammed the door shut.

"Listen. What I said earlier wasn't entirely true. Last night.. it wasn't.. It didn't NOT mean anything. Can we leave it at that?"

I knew it was dangerous to admit I care, but I had to find some common ground with her, for she is a creature ruled by her emotions, the exact opposite of who I've been my whole existence.

She didn't answer or look at me. She just kept looking out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed that last chapter had a lot of visits but not reviews. When I started writing this story (more than 2 years ago) there was no love interest<strong>

** for Klaus nowhere in sight. Since then a lot has changed and most people now ship him with Caroline, so I could imagine Klaus/Elena pairing is **

**not that popular. I don't ship them on the show either, which would be completely futile. I just like them in fiction. So please review so I would **

**know if there are still people out there who find this pairing interesting.**

**Also, when I started writing this story I pointed out that English is not my mother tongue (which you've probably noticed) so try not to hate me**

** for my grammar mistakes etc. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you're not confused while reading this chapter, have in mind that I've skipped a lot compared to what's going on on TVD and The **

**Originals. Everything that happens in this story takes place after season 3, episode 1. Therefore Elena has only met Elijah. She doesn't know **

**anything about Rebekah and the other siblings yet.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I hated this whole situation. I said I can't have anything to do with Klaus and then I went and slept with him. And he won't even admit it meant something. I know it did, I was there. It can't be just me. I can't believe I was ready to forget who he was and give this a try. It's a good thing he did a great job at reminding me. I won't make this mistake again. I'm a hostage, a blood bag and it's time I remind myself of the facts and finally start fighting. I need to contact Katherine. Soon.

We arrived in New Orleans in the late afternoon. As we passed through the city I could see Klaus' nostalgia hidden behind his cold careless facade. He drove unusually slowly as if trying to recognize every building and memorize every new one. I could see different emotions on his face, like someone looking at his home after it has been redecorated by someone else in his absence. For some reason I knew that this was not just another city to him; New Orleans was home.

We were leaving downtown behind and were now going down some more secluded streets. I looked at the seemingly endless row of houses as we were passing.

"Where exactly are we going?"

He didn't answer for a minute. We then made a turn before a house, a mansion to be exact, emerged in front of us. Klaus used a button key and the huge gates opened in front of us and we drove down a long driveway, which was surrounded by a beautiful lawn.

"Here", he answered unnecessarily as we parked in front of the mansion.

"Of course," I sighed. "You Originals never keep a low profile, do you?"

Klaus chuckled almost earnestly. "Now, where would be fun in that?"

He gave me a mischievous look before he got out of the car and I followed him towards the house. Inside, everything was covered with sheets and dust, but it still looked magnificent; fit for royalty.

"Welcome to the Mikaelson mansion. It used to belong to the governor of New Orleans. Long story short: now it belongs to my brother, Elijah. Anyway, it will do for the time being. It's better than all those awful motels we've been staying at."

"Yes, I guess it will do," I repeated rolling my eyes. Klaus is the only person who could reduce a mansion like that, and compare it to a motel.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

He looked around. "First we have to clean this place up."

After one phone call a dozen of servants arrived and began cleaning the house.

"There. Now, as soon as the kitchen is brought into order the cook will fix you something to eat. I'm going out." He started towards the door and added "Don't wait up, darling."

As soon as Klaus' car was out the gates I began to think of a plan to contact Katherine. As Klaus didn't trust me enough, I didn't have access to my phone so I couldn't call her. I tried talking to the help hoping that I'd get any useful information or maybe a phone, but they were all compelled not to answer any questions that weren't related to my dinner or comfort.

By the evening the house was spotless, and they all left. I could finally go through the rooms undisturbed and pick one for myself. After going into every single one of them, I settled in one with a big bathroom, a big cozy bed and arched window with a nook covered with cushions. The room also had a small library so I could already imagine myself reading books by the window. It would be a great distraction as I waited for Katherine to eventually find me, or as I spent the rest of my life here as Klaus' blood bag. I frowned at my options.

* * *

><p>I may have been sleeping for ages because I didn't wake up this well rested in a long time. This bed was comfortable beyond belief.<p>

I went downstairs to find Klaus having coffee and reading the newspaper. My breakfast was on the other end of the table.

"Good morning, bed stealer. Sleep well?" He said and smiled without looking up.

"I guess so." I replied and, looking at the big clock on the wall, realized it was almost noon. "Um.. bed stealer?"

"Yes. Of all the rooms in the house you chose to settle in mine. But being a gentleman, I figured, you can have it. Elijah has a better library in his room, anyway." He grinned.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on giving it back." I answered between bites of my breakfast.

He looked at me and I raised my eyebrow and smiled. He smiled back and looked at me a bit absentmindedly. My suddenly good mood probably got him wondering what I was up to. The sad truth was – not much.

I couldn't do anything except hope that Katherine somehow followed us here. I couldn't risk leaving the house to try and find any means of contacting her. Klaus may be in a good mood now, but if I've learned anything from the time we've spent together it's that his mood changes like the weather and at the slightest suspicion he would lash out and hurt someone I care about. Therefore I decided to play nice and wait for the miracle or at least a better plan.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, because it involves you." He grinned mischievously.

As soon as it was dark outside I was hanging on Klaus' arm, wearing an engagement ring on my finger as we walked down the streets of New Orleans.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"I explained already. You're my fiancée, we're tourists, seeking excitement in the Big Easy. We're keeping a low profile."

"Why? I thought it wasn't 'fun'."

"I ran into way too many vampires in the French Quarter last night. Many of them had daylight rings. I also ran into some not so feisty witches; which is weird, because they're usually a pain in everyone's... neck. Anyway, it's all too strange which leads me to believe there's someone in charge here. Someone powerful enough to control the witches and even have them make daylight rings for them. And I have a feeling I know exactly where to find them."

"I still don't get where I come in?"

"You'll see. Now play along." He whispered before we stopped in front of a huge house guarded by two bouncers.

It seemed that there was a party going on inside because I could hear loud music and voices coming from the inside.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Klaus greeted the bouncers and waved a pamphlet at them. It read "The Abattoir - where the party never ends." Klaus read it aloud.

"Are we at the right place?" He inquired, trying to sound a bit lost.

The bouncers looked at me for a moment and then moved aside and let us in. We found ourselves in a courtyard full of people. The house that surrounded it was beautiful. Klaus' eyes didn't wander like mine, he was here before. He looked straight up to the terrace right across from us. There was a man standing there, looking at the people as if monitoring them. I figured that he was the one in charge. Suddenly he looked straight at us, and I saw fear and recognition slowly set into his eyes before his face became expressionless. I looked at Klaus who seemed as surprised as the man.

"Marcel." He said, still baffled, a moment later when the man appeared right in front of us.

"How is this possible?" I could now hear anger in his tone.

"I will answer your questions shortly. But where are your manners?" The man said setting his dark eyes on me.

Klaus introduced us quickly not taking his eyes off him, demanding his answers.

Marcel sighed. "Well then, why don't we take this upstairs?" He motioned to Klaus to follow him, but when he didn't move Marcel looked at me again, his eyes pausing at my ring.

"Well, excuse my rudeness." He then motioned to a man standing nearby and whispered something in his ear. The man offered me his hand, and Klaus nodded. He took me to a group of girls sipping cocktails in the corner. They seemed a few years older than me. He said something to them and I instantly had a drink in my hand and they asked me a few questions such as 'how do you like New Orleans' before they continued their conversation barely aware of my presence. I figured they were vampires but were probably told to babysit me and play nice. I didn't have a problem with that, considering the last time I was left alone in a place crawling with vampires.

I looked around and noticed a vampire only a few feet away drinking from some girl's neck while dancing with her. On a second look I realized many girls had bite marks. The vampire girl sitting next to me caught me looking.

"Don't worry. Everyone brings their own food." She chuckled huskily.

Klaus appeared some 20 minutes later and almost dragged me out of the party.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV:<p>

I followed Marcel to 'his' office upstairs.

"Do you want a drink?" He offered.

"No, Marcel, I demand answers."

"What do you want me to tell you, huh? I mean, when your father came here he burned the whole city to the ground, chasing you. You all fled and I knew you knew better than to return here while he's looking for you. So I took it upon me to rebuild it."

"Am I supposed to believe you did all that out of goodness of your heart? I thought you were dead! I mourned you like a son. And you… You saw an opportunity and seized it. And here you are now; in my house, in MY town, calling it your own!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you and I don't care how this looks in your twisted mind, but I built this town from the ashes. I built a community. I even found a way to control the witches. Therefore this IS my town. You're welcome to stay, as long as you have that in mind."

"You forget who you're talking to. I could tear apart this town and you with it and not even flinch."

"Listen to yourself. You sound just like your father!"

I tore into Marcel's chest and tugged at his heart, "I am NOTHING like Mikael!"

I finally saw fear in his eyes. He was at my mercy. But I wasn't going to kill him now and make it this easy for him. I let go of him and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Enjoy your town while you can. And remember you're alive only because I allow you to be."

I rushed downstairs, found Elena and we left this pest infested place.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

Back at the mansion I waited for Klaus to stop pacing so I could ask him who was that guy Marcel and why did seeing him have him so upset. I had a feeling this was big so I didn't want to blow it by sounding too snoopy. I decided to start from some less relevant questions and maybe he'd tell me the rest himself.

"So you brought me tonight because the invitation said 'bring your own booze'?"

He didn't look at me or stop pacing. "It looked less suspicious. Or it would have, had the host been someone else. But don't worry… you were never in any danger."

He seemed so distraught, at moments I wasn't even sure if he knew I was there.

"Am I in danger now? That man, Marcel, he saw the ring. What if he comes after you thinking… "

"No. I told you that our little charade was in vain. Marcel knows better than to think I'd allow myself such vulnerability as to care for a human."

He realized what he had said because he finally snapped out of that trance of his and stopped pacing.

"Then why even go through so much trouble to protect me." I started to leave the room, but he grabbed my arm.

"Do we have to go through this again?" He said in an unusually soft voice.

I gathered enough hate to shove it in his face when I turned around.

"No. I'm done playing hot and cold with you. I tried to find some good in you, but you do such a nice job of reminding me you're a monster. You disgust me."

For a moment there, he seemed hurt. "This little speech you've been repeating to yourself, does it work?"

His face was so close to mine I almost stopped breathing. Being this close to him made everything so hazy, like I had no control over my thoughts or actions. I had to snap out of it.

"Yes, it does." I said decisively and tried to leave again.

He held my arm tighter. "Yet, somehow, I don't believe you." He pulled me dangerously close to him now.

"I don't care if you believe me." I snapped back, already feeling that I'm losing this battle.

"I don't believe you." He repeated in a whisper. As if he knew my knees give out every time he did it.

"I don't care… " I whispered, already in his embrace, drowning in that familiar sweet dizziness, and the scent of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and also for all of your positive feedback, it means a lot!<strong>

**Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up before dawn, and Klaus was still asleep next to me. I wanted to get to my room so I could slap myself for doing this again. I slowly got up and started to get dressed. I heard Klaus shift and then yawn.

"Where are you sneaking off to?

"I'm not sneaking. I'm going to sleep in my room. You snore."

"I do not. I could also think of other things that don't involve snoring. Come back?" He said with puppy eyes.

"I think I'll pass." I said and went for the door. He was in front of me before I even opened it.

He was looking into my eyes with a mix of sadness and confusion. "What changed since last night?"

"Nothing. I'm just not going to wait for you to tell me again that it didn't mean anything. I feel lousy enough as it is." He was still looking at me with that same expression on his face.

"Will you move, please?"

"There's no winning with you, is there?" He said, moving aside and opening the door for me.

"YOU can't win with ME?! You say you don't care and then you go after me as soon as I start to believe it. What is that? Just another one of your twisted games?

"Well, why don't you tell me, since you're so good at putting words into my mouth?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent; you know very well you'd be your old self by the morning."

"Actually, before you threw this tantrum I was thinking of bringing you breakfast in bed and wondering what flower from our garden would suit you best to go with it."

I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"What, you've run out of things to yell at me?"

"Why?" I spoke finally and probably looked as dumb as I felt.

"Because I don't want to play that game either; I can't. I'm drawn to you, and I just can't shake you.. as much as I wanted to. But you must realize how dangerous it is for me to even feel this. And admitting it is probably the worst mistake I've made in my life."

"Why? Why is it so wrong to feel?!"

"Because it's a weakness. I'm immortal, Elena. No one can hurt me; unless I allow myself to feel, and to feel as strongly as I feel about you now… I make it too easy. Don't you understand that?"

"But easy for who? Who are these enemies that you are so afraid of? As you said, no one can hurt you."

"Had you lived as long as I do, you'd be surprised how many people would be after you."

"No. It's not how long you've lived. It's HOW you've lived."

"Well, I cannot disagree with you. But it doesn't change the facts, now, does it? And the fact is that you" he said tracing his finger down my collarbone "you're my greatest weakness."

I could feel my knees go weak again but I didn't fight it, I just hung my arms around his neck and let him carry me back to bed.

I woke up late in the morning and he was still there, our bodies entwined. I just looked at him, still amazed at how peaceful he looked while sleeping. It was the only time he looked so completely human.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked in a husky morning voice, without opening his eyes.

"I am not." I said giggling.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me the way I've never seen him before. He seemed.. happy.

"You're still staring." His eyes were so blue and loving, I could barely recognize him.

"Still starin.." He began to say, and I put a finger on his lips.

"Will you shut up?" I kissed him and could feel that he was smiling; his beard was tickling corners of my lips and I chuckled.

"What?" He said in a high funny tone.

"Your beard, it tickles."

"Oh, it does? What about this?" He started tickling me and held me while I tried to get away.

"Or this?" He wouldn't stop, and I was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop, please stop!" I said through laughter.

"Oh did you beg, did I just hear you beg?"

"Yes, okay? Waving my white flag!"

He stopped and lay next to me, with his head propped on his elbow. "It's good to know you're this ticklish, it may come in handy when I want to get something out of you."

"Oh, you're gonna play dirty? Just wait till I find your weakness, tough guy." I chuckled.

He stared at me for a moment, mesmerized, and then stroked my face with his hand. "You're so beautiful when you laugh."

He kissed me gently on the lips, then on the cheek, and on the forehead.

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you all day, I'm afraid there are some matters that I should handle sooner rather than later."

"Hey, and what about my breakfast in bed?"

"You're going to have to earn it back, miss feisty." He smiled teasingly.

"Fine, be like that." I crossed my arms pretending to be offended.

He chuckled, and kissed me once more before he went out.

I threw myself back on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling, allowing myself to think about the things that have just happened. After a really long time, I was actually happy.

* * *

><p>After a while I went downstairs to find that my breakfast has already been served in the dining room. I could really get used to this. I just took a bite of my toast when I heard a clatter coming from the kitchen, followed by the sound of breaking glass.<p>

I rushed into the kitchen, "What's going on here..?" I froze in place.

"K.. Katherine."

Katherine stood above the cooking lady who was sitting on the ground, confused, bleeding from her neck. She wiped blood off her mouth, "I'm sorry about the mess; she was tasty."

She strode past me into the room. I followed her. "Katherine, you can't be here!"

"Seriously, Elena? Do we have to go through this every time?"

"No. This time I mean it. I don't need your help, so get out of here before I tell Klaus."

Her eyes narrowed. "Tell Klaus? Do you hear yourself? Seriously, Elena, I don't know why I even bother."

"Well maybe you're going to be happy to know you don't have to bother. He's not going to kill me, he needs my blood to make more hybrids."

There was something menacing in her eyes now. "Well… that changes everything. I'm going to have to kill you myself."

I realized what I have just done and tried to reason with her, slowly backing away. "You can't. Stefan and Damon would never forgive you. And Klaus, he..he would kill you."

"You're forgetting that Stefan and Damon already believe you're dead. And Klaus.. well after 500 years of running, I've become quite good at it; As long as he doesn't have thousands of those creatures crawling the earth searching for me."

She was getting closer to me as I tried to put as much distance between us while looking for something sharp in sight.

"You see why killing you is the only way to deal with this situation, Elena? Now is your chance to be a martyr. Or did you change your mind?"

I hesitated for a moment and then said the thing that I regretted even before I said it.

"He's not going to do it. He won't use my blood."

"What?" She seemed confused for the first time.

"I mean, I think that he won't." I said and probably blushed.

"Why wouldn't…" She started and then realization hit her.

"Wait.. are you shacking up with Klaus?" She opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Wow, of my… And are you stupid enough to think that will stop him for getting what he wants?"

She looked at my defeated expression and laughed. "You never fail to surprise me, Elena. I wonder what the Salvatore brothers would say if they knew."

I shot a hateful look towards her. "You can't tell… "

"Save it, Elena. You're not in a position to threaten."

"Now listen to me Katherine, Klaus would kill them if they found out I was alive. That was the deal!"

"But still, that doesn't stop our precious Elena from slutting it up with Klaus. Is that your thing? You pick a big bad vampire just to see if you can turn him into a kitten? It sure worked with Stefan and Damon; But Klaus… ambitious much?"

My face was red with anger and embarrassment. I finally saw a hunting knife on a shelf on my right so I grabbed it and lunged at her. She twisted my arm and snatched it from my hand, laughing.

"Seriously, this was your best shot?"

Suddenly she grimaced and let go of me. She gave me a determined look before she stabbed me in the stomach and shot a terrified look at Klaus, who appeared at the door, before she sped out.

He didn't go after her. He knelt next to me, pulled the knife out and bit into his wrist.

"Drink." His voice was cold.

I drank his blood and felt the pain slowly subside.

"How did Katherine find us here?" He demanded.

"She must have followed us from Chicago. I told her to leave but she.."

"You saw her in Chicago?" He was now furious, his nostrils were flared.

"Yes, but it's not like it seems." I tried to calm him down.

"So this was your plan all along?! To stall me until Katherine and your little friends came to your rescue?!"

"NO! No one else knows I'm here, Klaus. I swear!"

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"You know what? Believe whatever you want. Why am I so surprised you'd think that? You're so afraid to care for someone you come up with all these reasons not to; you're so convinced you're unlovable that you destroy everyone who dares to care for you; Elijah, your other siblings, me!"

"Oh, you've got me all figured out, don't you?"

"I've figured enough. It's easier to have your siblings daggered and in coffins than to deal with your issues with them. And It's easier to believe I've never cared for you than to risk getting burned, isn't it?"

"You don't get to make this my fault. You betrayed me, as did they! You plotted with Katherine this whole time."

"I haven't seen her since Chicago. And I've told her to leave, she wouldn't!"

"You should have told ME."

"So you could kill her?"

"Yes, as she deserves."

That's exactly why I didn't tell you. "

"She's done so much to hurt you, how can you protect her like that?"

"Because I'm human. Yes, Katherine's done some awful things to all of us. But so have you. "

He looked away and was silent for a moment; I hoped that I've finally got through to him.

"I managed to look past it Klaus. So, why is it so hard for you to believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry? I made a mistake. I didn't care for you then as I do now; I thought you were going to kill me."

"So you decided to seduce me so I would spare your life?"

"How dare you say that to me? I would rather die than stoop to such measures!"

"I don't know what to think. What I do know is that I can trust no one but myself, and that it was a big mistake letting my guard down with you. After all, you are a Petrova."

"What does that mean?"

"You know very well what it means. This conversation is over."

He grabbed my arm, dragged me to my room, pushed me in and locked the door. I was back to being a hostage. It was hard to believe only this morning I was happy with this same man who now has me locked in a room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your reviews, I'm so glad so many people like the story :) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**One reminder before reading this chapter - This story takes place after season 2 so Elena knows nothing about Rebekah and she knows Elijah only from those few episodes when he first appeared.**

* * *

><p>" 'Sorry' just doesn't work with you, does it?" I said, more to myself, looking through the window when Klaus came into my room to bring me food.<p>

"Oh well, the next time someone goes after me, I'm going to let it slide, just as long as they say 'sorry' and promise not to try that again."

"I wish you'd believe it when I say it; because I AM sorry." I snapped.

"Well I am too, for ever trusting you."

"You never trusted me Klaus, you're too paranoid to trust anyone."

"And your liaison with Katherine proved that I am right not to."

I scoffed, giving up. I cannot have this conversation again. How could I ever think Klaus would change? Maybe Katherine was right. I sure know how to pick them.

He went out of the room and a few minutes later I saw his car leave the driveway.

It's been a week since Klaus locked me in my room. He also had two vampires stand in front of my door in case Katherine comes back; but she knew better than to do that now that she's been discovered.

He would come and go, most days without even coming to check on me, and when he did, he barely said anything. He was up to something. It was so hard to believe only a week ago we were almost in love.

Later that day I saw his car pull up in front of the house and I was surprised when I heard him unlock my door a few minutes later.

"Wow, two visits in one day? Is it my Birthday?" I said flatly.

He didn't say anything, and then I noticed he was setting up a blood transfusion kit next to my bed.

My heart sank.

"What, you're going to bother with that? Why not just cut my wrist? It would be quicker."

I had a lump in my throat and could hear my voice tremble with anger and disappointment. I felt so betrayed and I hated myself for it. And I hated that Katherine was right.

"We're not in any rush, love. And your blood is too valuable to me, to take any risks with your health. Now just sit tight till I find your vein."

He said all of this so calmly, and detached, as a doctor to the patient he sees for the first time. I had to fight back tears.

"You make me sick. God, how much I hate you!" I finally exploded, and slapped him.

He didn't even move, he just sat there for a moment before he spoke.

"Someone will come back in a few minutes to pick up that bag. Don't do anything stupid." He said threateningly and left the room.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV:<p>

It took all I had to go into that room and face her when she realized why I was there. I couldn't even look at her while I was putting the needle in her hand, but I could feel her big eyes on me, forcing me to feel ashamed of my actions for the first time in my life. I barely kept my composure when she hit me. I didn't want her to hate me, but I knew this was the only way. There was never any future for her with me anyway. She should never love someone like me.

I left the room before I could give in to the urge to grab her and get her out of this town once and for all.

I didn't want her blood. I didn't want my damned hybrids anymore. But I had to proceed with the plan because without it, I didn't know where I stood. I was lost for direction. All I wanted was in that room and it scared me. I was afraid of that girl more than I was afraid of any enemy I have ever encountered. I wanted to be as close and as far as possible from her. She literally drove me crazy.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

I was left to stare at the ceiling after Klaus's minion came and took the blood bag. I felt so stupid for ever allowing myself to have any feelings for Klaus. Again. How many times did he have to prove that he was a monster before I finally believed it? But this, taking my blood, was the last drop. I would never be with him again. A sudden sadness settled into my chest as I realized that.

Klaus didn't come into my room the next day, or the day after that. It's been almost a month now since he first took my blood. He had successfully made his first batch of hybrids. One of them would come to bring me food and take another blood bag every day. He would always give me some of his blood afterwards so I would heal and not go into shock from losing so much blood. So I was now pretty much an inexhaustible fountain.

I was so hurt, but not because of them taking my blood (it had entered my daily routine, almost like brushing my teeth) but because he was doing this to me. Even after all this time, I felt so betrayed.

During this month he has visited me only a few times, barely uttering a word or two. I didn't speak either. I had nothing to say to him anymore. The anger waned, and all that was left was a bottomless aching hole in my chest. This wasn't like me. But all of his threats have left me with no way to fight. If I made any move to escape he would kill the people I cared about.

Today was one of those rare days that he decided to visit me. He came into my room for the first time after two weeks. He flinched when he saw me, and then put a tray with food on the nightstand, and sat on bed next to me. He looked me in the eyes for the first time since this all began.

"Why aren't you eating?" He inquired, sounding almost concerned, looking at my bony limbs and shadows under my eyes.

"A girl's got to watch her weight." I attempted a chuckle.

He didn't find it amusing, but just kept staring at me. Then he finally moved his hand as if he was going to touch me, but then changed his mind.

"I need you to stay healthy, love."

"Oh, I know. The blood bags must keep coming… I see, your hybrids are turning out well."

"I didn't mean it like that.. " He started, sounding frustrated. Then he sighed and just looked around the room helplessly.

"You can go on short walks from now on. I will see to that one of the hybrids accompanies you every day, for protection."

He was still expecting Katherine to jump out of a bush and kill me.

"Okay. That's really generous of you." It came out sounding sardonic.

He just sat there for a few moments.

"Please eat something now." His fingers brushed mine as he said this and stood up to leave. I had no idea if it was an attempt at comforting, or if it happened accidently. But my fingers tingled and my heart jumped for that split second and I hated to realize how much I still missed his touch.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV:<p>

I've missed her so much this past month, but I had to keep my distance for mine and her own sanity. My hybrids informed me that she was getting thinner by the minute and I just had to try and do something to ease her suffering.

When I saw her sitting on the bed like a helpless little bird, my heart sank. It wasn't the girl I knew. There was no fire in her eyes, she didn't even bother to argue with me. It was like together with her blood, I was draining life out of her. I was destroying the one person that I love in this world. And I didn't know how to stop. I was finally building my new family of hybrids. I finally got what I've been waiting for my whole life. Yet, somehow I didn't feel any joy. I just felt emptier than ever.

I had to keep moving forward with the plan, to keep myself occupied and as far away from her as possible. In a few weeks I will have enough hybrids and a plan ready to take back my town. There was only one thing missing now. Well, two actually. It was time to bring them back.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

A hybrid came to inform me that I am to put on something nice and show up downstairs for dinner in half an hour. I didn't know what annoyed me more – Klaus' silent treatments or his sudden attention.

A bit over half an hour later I was on my way downstairs wearing the only dress that I could find that didn't flap around me like something borrowed from someone twice my size. I didn't notice how thin I actually was. When I got close to the dining room I could hear voices, Klaus', some unfamiliar female voice and… Elijah.

I saw his face light up as he stood up to greet me, and then his brow furrow when he took a better look at me. I could see worry set into his agreeable features.

"Haven't you ever heard it's rude to keep the guests waiting? Especially when they're this hungry." The female voice spoke again and now I could also see her face. She was blonde with blue eyes and fair skin. She looked a bit familiar but I was sure I had never laid eyes on her.

I blurted out something that was supposed to be an apology and took my seat when Elijah pulled out a chair for me.

"Come, come, now Rebekah. Play nice." Klaus spoke with a mixture of amusement and boredom in his voice.

I looked at him and then at her again. I couldn't figure out who she was, and I could feel a pang in my stomach at the thought that she might be Klaus' new distraction.

"Well how rude of me. Waking up to find out I've spent 80 years in a coffin must have made me a bit irritable." She smirked and the realization hit me. I knew that cold smirk. It reflected the one on the opposite side of the table. She was Klaus' sister. I was relieved and terrified at the same time. Relieved because she wasn't some crazy vampire lover of his; and terrified because she seemed to share Klaus' temper.

She went on to complain how she didn't understand anything about this century. The music seemed awful, and the women seemed to wear their undergarments instead of dresses. She looked at me when she pointed that out. Elijah looked at me too, but for a different reason. He was looking at my boney features and he seemed almost angry now.

After a few more minutes of Rebekah's complaining, Elijah cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking brother, why exactly are we here? You finally got what you have been waiting for all these years, and you don't seem to be in need of our help. Not to mention it would be foolish of you to request it now that you have betrayed us yet again. "

"Come now, Elijah. No need for such harsh words. I didn't bring you here to argue or ask for help. I brought you because it is time for our family to be reunited in our town, our home; like we had once planned before it was taken away from us."

Rebekah scoffed. "You must be crazy if you expect us to stay here with you and pretend to be a happy family. We're not your dolls, Nik! You can't put us in boxes and then pull us out whenever you want. "

It was scary how literately she meant that. But Klaus didn't seem the least bit moved. He was angry now.

"You're forgetting that I can still put you back into that box of yours, sister."

"Oh, spare me. You either let us go or dagger us already, because I'm certainly not staying here with you and your new doppelganger plaything."

I was startled to realize she knew who I was. But then I remembered that she had probably met Katherine before.

"So, as sorry as I am to leave this lovely family reunion... " Rebekah said and slowly stood up to leave.

Klaus seemed infuriated, like always when things didn't go his way. But of course he had something up his sleeve.

"You might reconsider leaving town when you hear that your boyfriend is here. Alive and well." Klaus grinned sinisterly when Rebekah froze in her step.

"The interesting thing is.. he never bother to let any of us know. He never looked for you either. Rather rude considering how… smitten he was by you."

Rebekah remained silent for a few more seconds and then she turned around to face Klaus. I could see the same thirst for revenge in her eyes that Klaus often had.

"Tell me what the hell he has been up to."

Klaus smiled and pointed to the chair, signaling for Rebekah to sit down.

She did of course. And all was well in Klaus' little puppet show.

He knew how to pull people back in, no matter how much they despised him. He has been doing that to Elijah for centuries, and obviously Rebekah too. Watching him, I was determined more than ever not to allow him to do it to me again.

I excused myself and retreated to my room and they stayed talking, late into the night. Klaus filled them in on everything that has been going on in New Orleans.

I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad that his siblings were now here. I knew Elijah, he was a honorable man. But their sister, Rebekah, didn't look to friendly. If anything, she looked like a female version of Klaus. I shuddered, remembering the contemptuous look she gave me during dinner.

I took a long shower and went to bed. It took me a long time to fall asleep, and when I did, I had a nightmare. I was running through the dark woods, followed by three grey wolves. No matter how fast I ran they were always at my heel. They seemed awfully familiar in my dream; as if I should know why they were after me. I woke up covered in cold sweat, my heart thudding in the deafening silence. I stopped myself from screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Let me know what you think and please bear with me and my slow updates due to exams.. work.. madness! Sorry :) <strong>


End file.
